Long Time Coming
by CelticGoddess81
Summary: Mysterious dance partner spouts profession of love, what's a girl to do? This is a one shot. Please be kind.


Author's Note: I realize that I am supposed to be working on VTCMG but the other night I was watching What a Girl Wants and this song stuck in my head, this isn't quite a songfic but it is still about Ginny and Draco, well sort of. You will have to read to find out. This is A ONE SHOT. Unless by some fluke I decide that another chapter is worth writing. Ohhh and those of you that are loyal Virginia they Call me Ginny readers, I have finals next week and after that I am free to type up the last two chapters and post. So keep a look out for my update notice in your inbox. ~Celtic Goddess  
  
P.S A special thanks to TarynMalfoy88, who encouraged me to post this.  
  
Please be kind I haven't really had this beta'd so no flames please.  
  
LONG TIME COMING  
  
Grey eyes followed an almost brunet haired woman as she glided across the ball room floor; light catching strains of red in her hair. The mirth that was present on her face made her look even more angelically perfect. If he could only read her mind, life would be so much easier if he could just connect with her on some level.  
  
As he watched, from his advantage point on the balcony, above, he noted that another 'gentleman' was cutting into the dance she was having with the first gentleman. Which had been his childhood nemesis. Now as he watched the new set dance he noted that she seemed less at ease with her newest partner.  
  
She was elegant, in her saintly way, her dark blue dress clung delicately to her slightly above average chest; the waist of her dress was just below said chest. The sleeves split open just below the shoulder and ended just above the elbow with silver metallic thread cress crossing through it. The dress was an A line and flowed down to her ankles, and her feet were clad in black closed toe shoes. Her long hair was curled and loosely tied out of her face, and held a single white rose where the two strands of hair met.  
  
'She truly is beautiful.' Frowning at the thought; he pushed it aside.  
  
The live band was singing a hauntingly accurate set, with many songs that seemed to fit her perfectly.  
  
Showing no emotion, he started down the stairs towards the beauty. For the beast in him was calling out for respite. It was almost as if his body was on autopilot.  
  
His ears didn't even register the five words that slipped out. What did register his brain was the look of shock and the slight tug of a smile at the corner of her mouth before she nodded her head yes. The ballroom went eerily still as the music started to flow through the standing, gawking, people like water though fingers.  
  
The lyrics came into his brain as if a neon light was turned on:  
  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold on to  
Just like a helpless child (yeah)  
Can your whisper in my ear  
Let me know its all right  
  
Chorus  
It's been a long time coming down this road  
and now I know what I've been waiting for  
just like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home, oohooh  
  
Love's been a long time coming  
  
The question he had been longing to ask slipped out before he could stop himself. Her eyes which had moments before been looking across the room suddenly turned to him.  
  
"Come away with you?" She repeated in a moment of shock, and of uncertainty as to what exactly he meant.  
  
He looked at the band hoping for courage as the lyrics to the song came to him again:  
  
You can love for a lifetime  
You could love for a day  
You can think you've got everything but  
Everything is nothing when you throw it away (yeah)  
Then you look in my eyes  
And I have it all once again  
  
His eyes returned to hers hoping to read something form there clear crisp blueness. He repeated his request again. But this time he added his declaration, what his heart was pleading him to tell her.  
  
"You are in love with me?" She asked.  
  
His nod was the only response this time. They floated around the dance floor, no one knowing what the two were talking about.  
  
Without looking at her, he told her that she was his angel, his hope, and what he never knew he always wanted.  
  
A slight laugh escaped her pale pink lips. "I am no angel." She looked deep into his eyes. "In fact my halo is so tilted that I am surprised that it hasn't crashed down to the floor by now. Lord, you couldn't possibly love me. You don't even know me."  
  
The song continued to play as they danced along.  
  
Didn't know I was lost  
Till you found me  
Didn't Know I was blind  
But now I see  
  
He repeated his first declaration and when she didn't respond he whispered into her ear: 'Come to me,' and slipped a piece of parchment into one of their joined hands.  
  
The song ended with the final refrain as he walked back up the stars to the balcony.  
  
Can your whisper in my ear  
Let me know its all right  
  
It's been a long time coming down this road  
and now I know what I've been searching for  
Been a long, long highway  
And now I see oohooh  
Love's been a long time  
Oh been a long time Love's been a long time coming. 


End file.
